Teal
Teal was the chosen name of a telepath, one of the Kith who chose to join the MRA. The intellect of the group, Teal was notable for his milk-white beard and reedy voice. Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps History By the 2110s, after a stint working as mercenaries in Kamchatka, the Kith became the centre of a Mayan-prophecy religion/cult in Alaska. Run purely as a means to scam the gullible mundanes who believed their psychic powers were given to them by the ancestors. By 2116, the scam had come to an end after science had verified the existence of telepaths and several trucks full of heavily armed men arrived at their compound. The Kith escaped the Temple through an underground tunnel, leaving all of their followers to be killed by a 60kg plastique bomb set by Monkey. In 2117, while living in Nevada, Monkey brought home a very young but powerful telepath whom they come to call simply the Kid. Monkey had found him wandering the streets with a low powered telepathic Indian woman, who apparently glad to be unburdened let Monkey take the child from her. Blood, posing as the boy's aunt enrolled him in a local school under the assumed name James. A short while later, Mercy was detected as a telepath in a mandatory screening at her workplace. Tired of the constant wandering and her relatively low abilities opts to co-operate with the law and volunteers to take the sleepers. The lethargic and soul destroying side effects are instant and devastating. An enraged Blood immediately takes off to remove "James" from school and move the family before anyone else is detected. Upon arriving at the school the children, including The Kid have already been screened though to her surprise, his test comes up negative. In 2118, seeing that the Kith cannot run forever, Blood, Teal, Mercy and Smoke decide to join the MRA, secretly arriving at the home of Senator Lee Crawford they agree to serve in rounding up other teeps. Monkey objects and decides to leave the group, taking The Kid with him. On August 16th, 2132, Teal accompanied Blood and MRA rookie Daria Beaudain to intercept a group of blips in Prague consisting of Didier Krijgsman a former traffic flow analyst, his wife Mary and their twelve-year-old son Len travelling on train 1116 from Amsterdam, hoping to flee to India. Realising they'd been spotted Didier attempted to run, buying time for his wife and child to get away, but is caught when a local security guard hits him with a neural collapser, causing him to fall and break his neck. An enraged Desa crushes his larynx. Sometime later, when Fiona Dexter is being held in a prison camp, she is approached by a Psi-cop named Joseph Teal-Montoya. It is unknown if this individual is a descendant of Teal of The Kith, or an unrelated character. References Category:People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Metasensory Regulation Authority Personnel Category:Earth Alliance citizens Category:Deaths by Police Action